Handheld computers, often referred to as personal digital assistants (PDAs), are intended to be mobile devices. In general, small sizes are desired for handheld computers to enhance mobility. Additionally, it is often desirable to maintain relatively low selling prices for handheld computers so they will appeal to a wider range of customers. This smaller size and low price tend to limit the processing power and storage capacity of handheld computers. Thus, handheld computers are typically less powerful than their desktop or server counterparts.
Many handheld computers are capable of establishing a wireless communication link between the handheld computer and another computing device, such as another handheld computer, a desktop computer, or a server. In certain situations, handheld computers may rely on other computing devices to perform functions on behalf of the handheld computer. For example, a handheld computer may rely on a server to receive and store email messages that can be accessed and read by a handheld computer. The handheld computer periodically establishes a connection with the server and views email messages stored on the server. After viewing the email messages, the connection between the server and the handheld computer is terminated. Since the connection between the server and the handheld computer is not continuous, it is desirable to provide mechanisms that support an efficient exchange of data between the server and the handheld computer.